propellafandomcom-20200214-history
West Orlania
Basic Information An area particularly affected by the Propella storm, this region is perpetually shrouded in a dark red mist of unknown origins. Its citizens contain among its numbers of mythological or undead creatures such as werewolves and vampires, given that West Orlania was previously a battleground during the First Propella War. The entire West Orlania spans 21,500km2. The three cities in West Orlania (in order of size) are the cities Hyperion, Theia and Selene. Currently, all cities save for Selene are plagued with masses of undead. After the first Dark Uprising in 2004 where internal conflict tore the cities apart, ex-Mayor Balenko Lesenkov brokered agreements with the leaders of the undead to form a plural society within the cities. Both Hyperion and Theia agreed to this legislation, while Selene rejected it outright. Selene is currently a quarantine zone for the living. Hyperion The largest of the three cities, spanning 9,021km2, and the largest single source of undead. Hyperion was previously home to the largest graveyard for soldiers in the First Propella War until land scarcity in Orlania forced Governor Braunn J. D. Leibniz to expand the residential/commercial districts to the West. Hyperion was aptly chosen for its large land area and proximity to freshwater, however the Propella storm has led to the rising of scores of undead. The undead are predominant in this city, with very little (if any) humans amidst them. This city is largely lawless, and highly dangerous for unprotected humans to travel alone in. Theia The second largest of the three cities, spanning 6,496km2, Theia acts as the economic and administrative hub of West Orlania, filled with commercial shops catering to both undead and human niches (in different districts, of course). Theia offers a nice homogeneous mix of both the undead (45%) and the human populations, and it is not too uncommon to see humans mixing with the undead. Strict business conducts prevent the undead from attacking the human population, and although attacks do occur, they are few, sporadic and far between. Selene The smallest of the three cities, spanning 5,983km2, Selene is the official "Quarantine Zone" for the entire West Orlania. With a virtually inexistent undead population, Selene also houses the more conservative and traditionalist humans who advocate undead eradication among other things. Selene is largely equipped with medical facilities specializing in undead-infested humans such as vampire attack victims. Quarantined humans are not allowed to leave Selene until strict medical and psychological tests have been conducted. Administration Geraldine Hathaway Age: 32 Gender: Female Height: 160 cm Race: IEU-born/American Ability: Rapid Regeneration The Mayor of West Orlania was chosen for her survivability against the undead. Geraldine Hathaway was previously an undead slayer from Selene who had survived a total of 252 attacks unscathed. She currently seeks to provide a balance between the undead and the living populations in West Orlania, and largely this is brokered through her Undersecretary, Gaspar LeCroix. Her massive survivability can be attributed to her ability, which accelerates her body's natural regeneration to inhuman levels. This consumes an immense amount of energy, which leads to Geraldine's daily calorie intake of about 7,500. Even after sustaining major injuries, Geraldine can regenerate injured or defective body parts in a matter of seconds. Gaspar LeCroix Age: 32 at time of death Gender: Male Height: 176 cm Race: IEU-born/French/Undead (Zombie) Weapon: Thaddeuz The Undersecretary of West Orlania represents the interests of the undead community, having been the undead forces' commander in the Dark Uprising. Since the Uprising and the negotiations, he has acted as the mediator for undead-human conflicts, and represents the undead community in advancing policies for West Orlania. Gaspar is a very powerful undead warrior, and has excellent command over other forms of undead. He is also immune to most ordinary undead weaknesses such as intense UV exposure or silver rounds, given his immense physical strength. His own weapon, the Persian yatagan known as Thaddeuz, possesses an ornate cobalt blade. While not particularly durable or pliable enough for slashing, the Thaddeuz is capable of producing massive tidal waves with each slash, allowing him to cull out a large crowd. Gaspar can also break the sword infinitely many times and have it repair itself, or he can break the sword and swing it in order to create a massive slash using pressurized water, capable of cutting through most materials known to man. People Quincy Rayleighs Straughan Age: 25 at time of death Gender: Female Height: 170 cm Race: IEU-born/American/Undead (Zombie) Ability: Density Control A lean-built, heavily shackled zombie, Quincy was confined to Hyperion and bound with magical shackles after ruthlessly murdering 12 human provocateurs in 2008. These shackles restrict his ability from being used on himself, but he is perfectly capable of using it on others. Despite the shackles and thin build, Quincy is physically strong enough to engage in unarmed combat, with the shackles adding on to the blunt force trauma delivered by his punches. Moreover, his natural ESP grants him control over an object's density, but only if he maintains direct physical contact with an object. Most notably, Quincy lowers the density of weapons when blocking, making them far more breakable. When in contact with humans, Quincy increases their density to the point where they cannot move effectively, or where a single fall can crush their entire skeletal structure. Baruch Antariel Voltaire Age: 46 at time of death Gender: Male Height: 191 cm Race: IEU-born/German/Undead (Vampire) Weapon: Vivarius An ancient vampire buried in the no-man's land that was West Orlania, and revived by the Propella Storm, Marquis Baruch Antariel Voltaire now finds himself trapped in the modern-day world, 358 years from his burial after being slain by a team of fourteen vampire hunters collectively. Given that it required fourteen vampire hunters to silence him, Marquis Baruch is a fairly strong vampire, with resistances towards wooden stakes, sunlight and garlic. He can go for several years without feeding provided he does not engage in strenuous physical activity. The magic he possesses is fairly standard, being capable of turning into a bat and surviving fatal wounds by regenerating his body (albeit slowly). This process is accelerated by his rapier, Vivarius, which acts as a transfusion device - everytime he injures his opponent he is healed proportionate to the magnitude of damage dealt. Killing an opponent will therefore fully recover all ailments and injuries sustained, thus making him extremely hard to kill.